


Do Me On It

by Froggie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, bloodfuck, drunk author, i finished a bottle of wine while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haniibal smelt blood over the phone and said "im coming over"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me On It

It smell d likes smoke. Will Graham, age something or other, sat in his car and felt defeated. There was a feeling of intense heat on the side of his face but it was not flames. He groaned and moved gingerly, taking care to make sure tha things were mostly in teh right place.

"HANNIBAL" Will yelled but then he ralzized he had a phone. he tried again. "Im sorry." he lead with"

Hannibal grunted in incomprehensible Danish musk, which probably meant he was coming over or something. "No u dont understand hangubbl i am indjured"

Haniibal smelt blood over the phone and said "im coming over"

Will sat in his car and marinated in his own bloo d and it was kind of hot pbcauase he probably smelt like s o good in that kind of dirty dude way. Hannibal driove to his car in lke 5 mins.

"Hannibal i hit a deer" "do me on it"

"k " said hannibalab.

Hannibalb used his jaws of life to bite open the car and took QWikll out of his car that had hit stuff and definteily edint smell his blood too much. "You shoudl have asked me fro a ride" he said trying not to refer to hi sdick and definitely talking about his Bentlyey.

Will made weird twinkmouth faces at him and was all "definitely dont put a dick in nmy mouth, doctor lecter"

Hannibal was like "no we have to follow medical rpeoccure. i am a doctor ok."

Will was all "put it in my face and then started sweating becase fuk he is so good at that shit

Hannibal took out his MEdical Doctor Supples which he probbaly keeps in his kercheiveg pocet or some shit. He then took out a big honkin needle and was like "Will imma sew you up ok and probably take out some glass shards" Will was like "yes plz"Hannibal used his Bentley Brooks Brothers Ferrari Italian special pocket knife to richochet glass out of Will Graham's face into the woods. Then he grunted "how does that make you feel" and they did it in the woods an d Will cried and there was nothing wrong with this fandom at alllll


End file.
